OTP DAY 2 Challenge
by Sigyn Laufeyson
Summary: Day Two, Realization: The first time a member of your OTP (or both members!) realized they had feelings for the other.


Lieing in the bath, I had a dream, a vision, of my home incased in ice my father and brothers were as frozen solid and as I looked at them a giddy little song rose up from my heart.

I whispered in my fathers ear, "I'm free." I laughed and began to twirl and dance as I sang, "I'm free. I'm free. I'm free."

Suddenly, as I skipped through the frozen statues that were once my family. Something caught me by the throat and I couldn't breathe anymore.  
The arm lifted me off the ground, "I am your father Sigyn, you'll never be free of me. I kicked and flailed about the a fish the man had just caught.

I woke up with a gasp of fresh air. I was in a vat, of what looked like days old milk the kind that forms a firm skin on the surface, I just sat there trying to think of what to do now. Was I safe? Or was I only safe for now?

I heard voices echoing behind me I turned and saw the man who called himself Loki walk into the room but he was with someone, a woman? Is he married? Figures, I turned back around slightly disappointed. I was the marrying age and his seeming obsession with the God of Mischief I could deal with I had run away from home to become a priestess to Loki that was until the horror began.

"I'm glad to see your awake." The woman said.

"What is this place? Where am I?"

"Your in the Palace."  
I looked around what ever and where ever I was this palace was made of gold or what I was told gold was I had never seen it before. The woman knelt beside me and felt like she was digging in my hair.

"She's alright."

Loki smiled.

"Do you need help up? Or can you manage?"

I shrugged.

"Okay, Loki look away."

He complied I was about to ask why he had to look away. When she helped me out of the congealed milk I was naked. She wrapped something around me a bright, white sheet.

I looked down, "It's beautiful." It was so long I would have to pick it up as I walked.

"It's a robe you can change into you regular clothes later." She smiled holding laugh at bay to my reaction. I nodded with gratitude but my heart was already sinking. I couldn't go back. Where would I go back too?

"Excuse me, but this isn't like any palace I've ever seen."

The woman looked at me and then back at him.

"Loki? Loki, no." She whined.

"You'd rather she be dead?"

The woman cast her eyes down, "No, of course not but when you do things that impact me I wouldn't mind a heads up."

"You're right." Loki replied, "Next time Eir."

Eir?

"I'm in the Norwegian Palace, right"

Loki and Eir looked at each other, "Um-"

"Welcome to Asgard?" Eir said.

"Right," I said slowly, "I'm in Asgard, home of the Gods"

"Surprise?" Eir hesitantly said.

It made sense in a kind of weird way. Loki; Eir; Sleipnir. Oh Gods, I almost fainted again.

Loki grabbed me and told me to lean on him. I did so.

"I was your priestess." I smiled a little, "for one day." The smile fell as I looked at him again, "Your Temple, I'm so sorry your Temple was destroyed." I was babbling now.

"I know come with me."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my chambers."

"I am not that kind of girl."

He looked at me like I had slapped him, "I have to figure out what to do with you." My room is safe. I should let Thor deal with you. Actually I should tell father."

"Odin?"

"He wanted to leave you to die."

"Why didn't you?"

"I couldn't." He starred at me, "I mean,Thor couldn't." He corrected himself, "So I brought you here."

"Gah, This really is Asgard."

He sat her on his bed, "Okay, well, I should get Thor."

"Wait, don't leave me?"

"No, no, you're alright. You're safe here no one comes in here."

He eased her back onto the bed, "Just stay here." He told her and handed her a golden apple and his fingertips grazed her palm. At that moment his eyes upwards and I knew he felt that too, "Eat."

"Eat?" I asked, "It's made of gold, how can I?"

"Trust me?" He said giving one of those dashing smiles but trusting the God of Mischief. He pushed my hand with the apple towards my mouth. I smelt it before I tasted it. It smelt like an ordinary apple but when I bit into it tasted like pork, "Do you like it?"

I nodded my agreement. "Stay her munch on that and I'll be right back. He strode over to the door; opened it; and after long look at me he disappeared. I sat there and brought my legs up and crossed them I sat like that on the strange bed.

I had never seen another bed like it. The bed was round, it had no headboard just a small gold piece above the mattress and pillows studded with an array of beautiful stones. Speaking of the mattress and pillows, they were dressed in a deep forest green. I looked around at the huge room the bed was so large it took up half the room. Across the room was a balcony. It seemed to call out to me I had never seen one before. I slide off the bed and crossed the room I didn't go all the way out onto the balcony but I stood next to the balcony door as I ate the apple I wondered what would happen to me now?

I stood there now I don't know how long I stood there it must have been a long while until I heard a velvety soft whisper in my ear, "Like it?"

I jumped and gasped.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"No, uh-" I stopped what I was saying, what was I doing lying to a God.

He knew I was anyway by the look in his eyes. "Come?" He reached out a hand to me.

"Will I met more Gods?"

"Ahem" A new voice cleared his throat,"We prefer the term Asgaurdians."


End file.
